1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attenuator and a step attenuation device having the same, and more particularly, to an attenuator capable of improving attenuation accuracy and reducing insertion loss with respect to an input signal and a step attenuation device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An attenuator serves to generate an attenuated signal by attenuating an input signal at a predetermined rate. The attenuator is applied to various fields of radio frequency (RF) electronics. In general, the attenuator is used to decrease a power level to a desirable level. In addition, the attenuator is widely used to decrease oscillation or to reduce reflection loss.
Resistance elements of a conventional attenuator construct a T-type or Π-type structure. In case of the T-type attenuator, the insertion loss is small with respect to a signal path. However, when the T-type attenuator has a large attenuation amount, the accuracy deteriorates. On the contrary, in case of the conventional Π-type attenuator, even when the conventional Π-type attenuator has a large attenuation amount, the accuracy is high. However, the insertion loss is large with respect to the signal path.